


A New Beginning

by JayCabello



Series: A New Beginning [1]
Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 18:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9670418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayCabello/pseuds/JayCabello
Summary: A Bubbline College AU where Bonnibel stumbles upon her new roommate and just can't stop being distracted by her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This? This is just a little something something that's like.. Something for me as well as you. I will be continuing my other series "Clad in Blue", but in certain.. Moments.. You just got to unleash those Bubbline feelings you got trapped inside of you. So get off my back alright? I'm Bubbline trash, I admit it! Don't rub it in! (Also please enjoy.)

A New Life

This was it.  _This_ was finally the start of Bonnibel Bubblegum's official adulthood! Well... Bonnie lightly cringed at that thought while she was packing up her entire room into many suitcases. This wasn't really the start of anything really. If anything, it was the beginning of 4 long years of sleepless nights full of energy drinks, staring at a bright screen in a dorm room scrambling to study and get work done. But- she concluded- she would love it nonetheless.

The pinkette gazed around at her room she basically grew up in and let out a long and well deserved sigh. On the surface of her thoughts, she told herself that she would always miss this room- hell, this was the room where she began her first scientific experiment, and it was that same experiment in which her mother yelled the loudest at her that afternoon due to a miscalculation and a hole in her bedroom wall due to very flammable chemicals that just happened to explode. Bonnie looked over at the repaired wall which had a coat of paint which shade of pink was lighter than the rest of the room, her lips turned to a smile. What a little mad scientist she was. Yet deeper into her thoughts, she knew that she really wouldn't miss this room at all. Her eyes wandered to other dents and lighter coats of pink that covered small spots along her walls. This room held onto many darker things that she never wanted to relive again. She bent over and zipped up her last suitcase full of her belongings and nodded to herself. That was that.

It was that same early morning that the pinkette made the journey into the main part of the city she now resided in, her icy blue eyes flicking from the road to the many tall buildings she passed by in her car, her smile appearing once more. This place was way bigger than her hometown, Everything was so squished together that walking seemed to be the most popular thing to do to get to your destination while driving was.. Another story. Even now, the traffic was getting under her skin. She was at this damn light for at least _10 minutes_! She let out a frustrated huff and resisted slamming her hands on her wheel to honk because for one that wouldn't really do anything productive and secondly she wasn't in the mood to get yelled at. So she took this moment to lean back in her seat and gaze around a little more; half-assed sightseeing really. It would be today that she would get to the university and her stomach felt like it was knotting up out of a mixture of nervousness, excitement and worry. Even though she was happy to get a step into her career, she knew that she would have to share a dorm with someone. Ugh, and she hated meeting new people. Especially people who she'd have to see and sleep in the same room with for the next 4 years. The honk of a horn brought her back to reality, her foot flinched on the gas pedal which made her car lurch forward until she calmed down enough to have it slow down a bit and drive on smoothly. She calmed her heart and shook her head at herself. It's maybe good to not have an accident on the first day here.

“Holy _shiit..._ ” Bonnie whispered as she parked in the lot of the massive university.  _'This place is huge!_ _'_ She thought and quickly slid on her coat and got out of her car, quickly stretching from the long drive.

“Bonnie!” The pinkette perked up at the sound of her nickname and looked up to see Lady with her boyfriend Jake running beside her. The girl was picked up in a strong hug by Jake, Lady beside them laughing softly. “Bonnie! You're finally here!” Jake exclaimed as he set her down but held her still and shook her by the shoulders.

“Yeah!” Bonnie replied and wiggled out of Jake's grasp. Jake and Lady are childhood friends of Bonnie's who actually live here at the university. Lady was a Korean transfer student who made her residency here permanent. She was a tall, skinny girl with blonde hair and a sort of rainbow print article of clothing with casual wear. Usually the rainbow part of her wardrobe would be a shirt or sweater. Jake is Lady's very long term boyfriend who was at least a head shorter than she was, his dirty blonde hair cut short, his eyes a brown- almost black- hue of pigment, his frame very built yet his belly stuck out a bit due to his ultimate love of all things edible. The couple was a tad bit older than Bonnie was. They were in their very early twenties while Bonnie was only 19. So around them, she was treated like a kid which made her a bit annoyed, but sometimes it cheered her up.

“It took you forever, Bonnie! But now we can finally hang out!” Jake said excitedly as they opened the trunk to Bonnie's car and started getting out her luggage and began walking with all three of their arms full with suitcases and small, delicate items such as potted plants and décor like posters and framed pictures which accented everything with its aesthetic. Jake was the one who carried the most though, his strength proved that he was more than capable of doing so.

“I know! I really missed the glob out of you two..” Bonnie said softly and smiled, readjusting her arms a bunch of times so that the objects she carried didn't fall. “Oh, so Jake, how's Finn doing?” She asked as Jake gazed over to her and chuckled, a beaming smile overtaking his lips.

As the trio walked, Jake rambled on and on about how Finn finally got his first job being a mechanic. Even though he was more of an intern and in training, the boy was still pretty excited about it; Jake described. He then went on about how he got a girlfriend named Phoebe, moved out of his and Jake's parent's home and got an apartment for himself and is now working on getting a car so he could drive out here to visit. Bonnie smiled as she listened, though lightly shivered at the cold breeze and almost tripped over a small hill of snow that was on the sidewalk.

The campus was huge of course, outfitted with a cafeteria in the center of it all while tall traditional brick buildings hugged the edges of the property. It was breathtaking to say the least, yet Bonnie felt nothing but excitement with anxiety mixed right in. What if she got lost? Or was always late? Or mixed up the buildings? She silently sighed at herself.  _'Get it together. You haven't even started your classes yet so worry about this later!'_ She told herself firmly.

“Soooo Bonnie, you excited to meet your new roommate? I heard that she's new here too. But I'm not sure though. Sometimes the rumors here could be a bit untrue.” Jake chuckled and Bonnie lightly pondered. So it's a girl? She let out a sigh of relief at that. At least it wouldn't be a guy that would be bothering her and perving on her.

“You know me. I'm never excited, Jake.” She retorted as they approached the huge building filled with dorms. Jake scoffed.

“What does that say about us then?  _You're_ the one who walked up and started working with _us_!”

“That's because the teacher made me get in a group with you! I had no choice! I was only _8_!”

“ _Still!_ ”

Lady cut them both off with her laughter and she softly chided in to change the subject.

“Ah, Bonnie, what is your dorm number anyway?”

Bonnie lightly hummed in thought, chewing her bottom lip out of habit, she always remembered these things but it always took her a good moment or two.

“Ummm.. Oh! 109!”

Jake suddenly groaned.

“That's  _so_ high up though!”

“ _You're_ the one who said that he could carry mostly everything, you butt!”

Lady laughed as she usually did and led them both inside and out of the snow, taking them both to the elevator. She found it amazing that they could still argue and walk like nothing was happening at the same time, especially with how clumsy Bonnibel was, she didn't bump into anything. When they both got inside the elevator, Lady maneuvered herself around them to the wall of buttons and bent down to just barely press the “5” button with her unsteady pinky. It was a quick elevator ride filled with chatter from the two while Lady stood there quietly, smiling at thinking about all the fun times she could have with Bonnie finally here. Maybe she could take her to the cafe or something. Or shopping? Her senses came back at the ding of the elevator and she led them down the hallway until she stopped before a door and turned to face Bonnie who was still arguing with Jake. She cleared her throat.

“Woah, what the-” Jake gazed around, confused as to how he was where he was, as did Bonnie.

“Your dorm Bonnie! You wanna just drop your stuff off and go out to get something to eat?” Lady offered while setting Bonnie's luggage down carefully on the floor. Bonnie did the same and shook her head, soon reaching into her jean pocket to pull out a purple hair tie.

“Nah, You two can go, I'm gonna get all my stuff arranged and then I'm going to study the college map and my schedules!” She said while tying her dyed pink hair back with a rather excited tone while Jake lightly snorted, putting the filled suitcases down with a thud to which Bonnie swiped at his arm. He yelped and looked at her apologetically, rubbing his arm. Lady softly sighed.

“Alright then. If you wanna hang out later, text us! We'll be across the campus if you need us.” Lady smiled and Bonnie lightly gasped.

“That's like 70 miles away from here!” She exaggerated causing Lady to snort. With a quick exchange of hugs, the couple went their separate ways, leaving Bonnibel alone with her luggage. Now it was finally time to see her dorm! But that brought a thought. Where  _was_ her roommate? Would she even be here today?  _'I mean.._   _I am a day early.._   _Most students would probably show up tomorrow_   _since that's when orientation officially begins..'_ She thought and shrugged as she got out her dorm room key and unlocked her door, a bud of excitement rising within her.

Expecting an empty dorm ready for furnishing, there was actually someone there setting up. A woman. The mysterious woman turned to face Bonnibel, wiping some sweat from her forehead.

“I knew I wasn't going crazy when I heard voices.” The woman smirked and Bonnie's posture suddenly lurched up to straighten, her voice trapped in her throat. The woman chuckled softly and ran a hand through her hair.

“Well hey. You're gonna be my roomie? That's rad..” The woman then approached the  _stiff_ board of a human called Bonnibel and extended her hand outward for a handshake.

“I'm Marceline.. Nice to meet you.”


End file.
